


Zoloft Revolution

by PastaBucket



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Guro, Insanity, Mentions of Necrophilia, Snuff, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Anti-depressants are sweeping the world by storm.These are some effects that you can expect if you medicate people with PTSD and never treat any underlying symptoms.Meet Calvin - a boy who's, through the help of anti-depressants, understood more than mankind was ever meant to understand.Meet Asuka - a girl who's on anti-anxiety meds.Meet Rei - a girl who's on Zoloft.





	1. Susie is made Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawehi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kawehi).



> This is what happens if you give a rape survivor Zoloft and other anti-depressants.  
> This is why I stopped taking my meds.  
> Fuck meds.
> 
> Just listen to this:
> 
> "Antidepressant use reduced depression, anxiety, insomnia and reexperiencing of the trauma in rape victims with chronic posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) participating in the first medication study dedicated solely to that patient group, [...].  
> After 12 weeks on the antidepressant sertraline (Zoloft), four out of the five women who completed the open clinical study responded positively to treatment. 'Sertraline reduced PTSD and related symptoms in these rape victims,' the authors report. 'The mean Clinician Administered PTSD Scale (CAPS) scores decreased by 53 percent. ... If supported by a larger controlled trial, the use of SSRIs like sertraline should be considered an option in the treatment of PTSD in rape survivors.'"
> 
> ...and that it makes people fucking psycho in the head, that's just beside the point, right? ...because it makes us feel good.
> 
> "You've been raped - it's okay."  
> "You've been raped - it's okay."  
> "You've been raped and it's okay."

"...but check it out.", Calvin said while rummaging through his backpack.

"What's that?", Hobbes wondered.

"This is the Beautifier 2000 - a piece of machinery that creates beauty.", Calvin explained, while aiming it at Susie who were just walking past them.

"You know, that thing actually bears a striking resemblence to a-...", Hobbes pointed out.

"Hey, Susie!", Calvin called out, cutting him off. "How'd you like to become an angel?"

Susie spun around with the happiest face in the world, and Calvin captured the moment perfectly. There was a loud announcement from the Beautifier 2000, as it unleashed its divine powers.

As the bullets perforated her, Susie was swept off her feet, and as she sailed through the air as if carried by white wings, she heard the voice of the goddess, her life finally made meaningful. Colorful butterflies soon left the backside of her body, expressing an inside of her that had been secretly just waiting to be released for her entire life.

What was once an empty glass pane behind her, now cracked into a landscape of shards that now told of an artistic message of change and breakage, before unfolding into wings of change as well.

As the blood pulsed out of Susie to the beat of life, giving birth to her divine red halo, she foretold the gospel to those who chose to hear her calling: "It hurts."

Calvin knelt before Susie. "I love you, Susie. I could have raped you, but you are too beautiful, so I had to take it to the next level, and give you the ultimate experience. I've made you into an angel in the cycle of predation: A beautiful victim to be becried by your loved ones, for me to ever serve. It is a greater gift than my underage peepee could ever bring you."

"You insane bastard.", Susie coughed.

"Yes, I am quite different from you,", Calvin admitted. "like a tutti frutti flavour, too alien for you to understand if I just described it with words. Words are for liars and deceivers. Only blood and pain speaks the truth in a world where everyone want to kill and rape eachother. ...so I had to show you my world in the only way I knew. I'm so happy for you. Soon you'll be whole again, and I get to fuck your beautiful corpse. I'll be your first, and I'll be your last, forever."


	2. Shinji will never die

"Why?! Won't?! You?! Die?!" Asuka punctuated every single word with another deep stab into Shinji's chest. She could still feel him, squirming about inside her head, but each new gash was like a beautiful valley, and Shinji was by now looking more and more like a landscape of her own creation, and it soothed her somewhat. She put the kitchen knife aside and spread his chest open like a pussy and dove inside face first. His blood caressed her cheek with a love that alive Shinji couldn't even comprehend, let alone muster. She sank her teeth into one of the carved slices and pulled toyingly at it, feeling the mighty texture of skin and clothes between her teeth, and a wave of endorphins waved in over her brain, all the way to the back of it.

"I love you, Shinji. This is a side of you that you've never shown. ...but your transformation is not complete yet.", she said, grabbing the knife once again, and began stabbing his eye sockets. "Yes! Become even more beautiful! I promise I will never stop improving you!" She giggled with an overflowing happiness, until exhaustion eventually overtook her. He wasn't finished, but he looked beautified enough to be mistaked for a large portion of diced meat at this point. She'd continue once she'd slept some. Sucking Shinjis inner sauce from off her fingers, she finally dozed off.


	3. Ghosts

"Shiiinjiii?" Asukas playful voice was underlined by the scraping of her knife against the wall.

Lying in her bed, Rei closed her eyes and sighed with contentment. It was another beautiful day and everything was well.

Asuka chuckled. "My Shinji broke, Shinji, but you will be my new Shinji."

Rei gave Asuka a kind and tranquil smile as she crawled on top of her with the knife. "You are so beautiful, Asuka. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours."

"She left us, Rei. I can't feel her anymore.", Asuka said, pausing to reflect. "I know I should feel her, but I don't."

"It's okay. She's gone. We're free now. No more worries.", Rei breathed faintly amidst the thick clouds in her head. "She can't hurt us anymore."

"How will you look on the inside?", Asuka smiled.

"The usual, I guess.", Rei sighed. "A bunch of organs and muscles and blood..."

"I'll make you look just like Shinji.", Asuka delighted while casually carving a deep slice into Rei's thigh.

Rei felt the pain, but it didn't sting like it used to. It carried no meaning at all. The voice of the goddess was gone, and now nothing mattered anymore. Asuka's knife was finally stopped by her pelvic bone, and Rei helped spread the gash open, presenting her inner self. Asuka scooped up some of her blood and smeared it all over her own face and shirt.

"You like it?", Rei smiled.

Asuka chuckled from the joy of feeling her rival's wetness over her skin. "You feel just like Shinji."

"I imagine so."

Asuka looked down on Rei. "How long have you been lying here?"

"I don't know.", Rei mumbled. "I have to get up to eat and go to the toilet, but I've lost track of the days. Time doesn't matter anymore."

"You know, empty people like you used to aggravate me." Asuka rested the tip of her knife on Rei's bare chest. "...but now you're just my toys."

"We're all ghosts now, drfting in the wind", Rei explained. "carrying out our last desires forever."

Asuka impulsively stabbed Rei's forehead, but the stab was cut short as the knife tip just embedded itself into the skullbone. Looking at what she had done, Asuka burst into laughter. "You're a unicorn, Rei! You're a fucking unicorn!"

Rei just gave her a faint smile in return. "Thank you for keeping me company. In a way, I've always loved you as a dear friend.", she droned.

Asuka wedged the knife loose again. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?", she wondered.

Rei just smiled, as a tear of blood made its way from the prick in her forehead, into her eyesocket, not even caring to answer her.

"You know, I can help you with that.", Asuka giggled as she knew the answer. "I'll help take your virginity." She held up the knife. "I've got the perfect tool for it."

Rei's smile widened. "Enjoy yourself."


End file.
